The present disclosure relates to a method for providing a singling device of a storage and dispensing container for drug portions.
Many automated blister machines, for example, as disclosed in the publication WO 2013/034504 A1, comprise, depending on the level of configuration, several hundred storage and dispensing containers for drug portions. These storage and dispensing containers store a plurality of drug portions of a specific drug and, upon request, individual drug portions may be dispensed. Using the automated blister machines, the drug portions stored in the storage and dispensing containers are combined and individually blister-packaged for each patient according to the medically prescribed administration time points. It depends on the measurements or dimensions of drug portions to be singularized which singling devices are installed. For known drug types, existing adapted singling devices can be accessed.